<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Touches by lockewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145547">Small Touches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites'>lockewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Out of Character Elrond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is a flirt. It wouldn't be a bad thing, until he tries flirting during council meetings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel/Reader, Elrond Peredhel/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For those closest to Elrond it was not a secret, his courting you.  However there were many others who you hadn’t yet told.  It was your decision to remain secret, to keep the relationship out of the public eye.  He was the Lord of the Elves of Rivendell and you were certainly not royalty.  It wasn’t as though the elves hadn’t known you, hadn’t known how close you were with their Lord, but you still had not wanted to be known to all as the elf Elrond was courting.</p><p>Yet because you were Elrond’s friend and advisor to most, you maintained steady attendance at his council meetings.  This never went well for you as Elrond always insisted you sit in the chair nearest him.  This was his way of having you close so that he could “accidentally” brush his hand against yours or bump your knee with his or any other of his many ways of flirting.</p><p>His flirting in private was easier for you, you had the ability to react.  But during his council meetings you could do nothing.  You couldn’t react when he touched you, couldn’t smile when he made a comment or anything that you knew was specifically meant for you.  He was a tease, but he was your tease, and if he had his way, all of Rivendell would have known the two of you were courting.</p><p>Except they wouldn’t know, and he respected that.  Only his most trusted guards would know.  And when it came time, when you felt it right, the two of you would announce your courtship to all of Rivendell.  In the meantime you were subjected to his incessant flirting which always ended with the same conversations after council meetings.</p><p>“Your flirting needs to stop” you would state adamantly.</p><p>And he would just smile before replying with, “I thought you enjoyed my flirting with you”</p><p>“When we aren’t in council meetings and when I’m not supposed to be focusing on every word you say”</p><p>But of course Elrond continued his flirting.  And of course you’d begin to tease back, because if he could flirt with you, then you could flirt back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on tumblr by me (locke-writes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>